Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6a-5(3a+7)}$
Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -6a {-5(}\gray{3a+7}{)} $ $ -6a {-15a-35} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {-6a - 15a} - 35$ $ {-21a} - 35$ The simplified expression is $-21a-35$